<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Illyrian Babies by theoceanfaewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441704">Two Illyrian Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoceanfaewriter/pseuds/theoceanfaewriter'>theoceanfaewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoceanfaewriter/pseuds/theoceanfaewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Modern Nessian. Baby semi angst</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feysand - Relationship, Nessian, elriel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Illyrian Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/gifts">Illyrianwitchling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Modern Nessian. Baby semi angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
        <b>Merry Christmas <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mlJnlUh-1wTDWdKwN_L46iA">@illyrianwitchling</a>!! have a semi angsty Nessian baby as your christmas giftie 💕💕🦇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</b>
      </p><p>Nesta paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, emotions roiling in her belly. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, a nervous tic she had developed after her and Cassian’s wedding. </p><p>Her whole world had changed that morning. And to think, a small pink line on a stick had sent her into a fit of anxiety. It wasn’t like she and Cassian didn’t want kids, it was just that they hadn’t ever talked about it. </p><p>Ok, maybe lately she’d thought more and more about a miniature Cassian running around the house, but now that she was faced with it? She was terrified. What if Cassian didn’t want a child? And maybe she was overthinking, but what if he dumped her and the baby? Already she felt a connection to the life growing inside her. She was keeping it, no matter what. </p><p>She took a deep breath. Regardless of what happened, today was Christmas Eve, and she wanted to make it special for Cass. </p><p>She’d spent weeks planning dinner and fending off dinner invitations from their friends. As much as they loved them, they’d decided to spend their first Christmas as a married couple just the two of them. </p><p>Nesta scrubbed a hand over her face, finally giving up on running a marathon in their living room before collapsing on the couch. </p><p>Her mind whirled. How was one supposed to do this? Have a long talk, or some kind of fun reveal? Hell, Nesta wasn’t feeling up for that. Puking your guts up all morning tended to take the life out of a person.</p><p>She sighed and stretched out, pillowing her head on her arms, the pregnancy test still tightly clutched in her hand. She’d close her eyes for just a minute, she decided. It wasn’t like she was going to fall asleep. Nesta had done enough of that, not waking up until ten this morning. </p><p>^</p><p>Cassian paused on the top step of his and Nesta’s house. No clashing and banging was coming from the kitchen, and yes, no swearing, which was unusual when Nesta cooked. She made more of a mess than she made food, and with the amount of f-bombs dropped, it was a miracle the kitchen hadn’t exploded by now. </p><p>He quietly opened the door, only to find his spitfire wife snoring softly on the couch, her golden-brown hair spread out on the pillow. He chuckled ruefully. Well, there went dinner. They could get take-out. </p><p>Cassian moved closer to her, brushing her hair back from her face with a gentle hand. He froze when his hand brushed a small object in her hand. Cassian frowned at it, gently tugging it loose from her grasp. He held it up in the light, then paled.</p><p>Oh gods. Nesta was… pregnant? His mind immediately flew to how she had taken the news. Had she panicked? They’d never talked about wanting kids, but Cassian had always secretly harbored a wish to become a father. </p><p>Nesta stirred on the couch beside him, and he whirled, caught like a kid in a cookie jar. Oops. She stretched like a cat and smiled up at him. “How was your day, love?”</p><p>Really? She wanted to talk about his day. Sure. Two could play at that game. “It was good. Fairly uninteresting. Rhys brought in doughnuts. He also hung mistletoe up everywhere in an attempt to capture your sister. I could’ve killed him.”</p><p>She laughed. “Feyre was in today? I thought she would have been prepping for dinner with Elain. Or freaking out with Az. She’s been trying to convince him to propose tonight.”</p><p>Nesta bit her lip. “And on that note…”</p><p>“Are you trying to break up with me?” Cassian attempted a lighthearted tone, but it came out more nervous than he liked. </p><p>She paled. “What? No, no! It’s just-”</p><p>Cassian could wait no longer. “Nes, I know. I found the test in your hand.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “But… Are you mad? Upset?”</p><p>He stared at her. “Why would I be? Gods, Nes, I’m excited. I mean, if you are too, and if it’s too much, or whatever, we can consider other options, or-” he babbled.</p><p>Nesta breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. “Idiot,” she said lovingly, and then pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. </p><p>Cassian pulled away. “Wait. So you’re not upset?”</p><p>She frowned. “I’m nervous, of course. I’m also excited though. Lately… I was thinking more and more about a mini you running around.”</p><p>Cassian melted. He pulled Nesta into him, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest. “Merry Christmas, Cass.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="info">
<p></p><div class="dec-icon">
<p></p><div class="subtitle"></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>